


Eyes on Me 2: Bone-Town Boogaloo

by boomturkey



Series: Eyes on Me verse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, EJP Raijin - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mild S&M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomturkey/pseuds/boomturkey
Summary: Five years after their heart racing encounter at nationals, Suna runs into Hinata again. This time Hinata gives him a lot more than just the willies.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Suna Rintarou
Series: Eyes on Me verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928440
Comments: 90
Kudos: 526





	Eyes on Me 2: Bone-Town Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclipsed (lucitae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/gifts), [kitcassiachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcassiachan/gifts).



> You didn't think I was done with SunaHina, did you? 
> 
> BIG BIG BIG THANKS to my lovely beta's [Elle](https://twitter.com/elleskandal) and [Vins](https://twitter.com/mortalatte). Without you two I would not nearly word so good♥ 
> 
> For Kit and Kuro, for picking up on the horny vibe of the first story and inspiring me dedicate 9k to making good on that fact.

Suna had only ever been ghosted once in his life.

It happened some five years ago — got flirted with by an opponent, and then earned himself a kiss for winning gold at Nationals. Only for that particular small bastard to disappear without so much as a “See ya!” after nothing was said but it sure as hell was done.

Suna Rintarou does not pine. He doesn’t mope, nor does he sulk over casual brush offs by people who in the grand scheme of things aren’t worth his time. He definitely didn't endlessly scour social media looking for one person in particular, coming up empty — seriously, who doesn’t even have Facebook? Nor did he so regularly search “Miyagi, Karasuno, Volleyball” that anytime he typed ‘M’ into a search bar it autofilled into those deeply frustrating three words.

Suna also definitely didn’t have an opinion when Bokuto of all people informed him two years after he’d been ghosted that Hinata Shouyou was in Brazil.

Nope. No opinion at all.

Hinata Shouyou was just some adorable, slightly creepy dipshit that wasn’t worth his time. Sure he might have been disconcertingly _good_ at kissing. And sure, maybe Suna had a few wet dreams that revolved around someone shorter than him stepping on him. And yeah, Suna used to jerk off imagining large, razor sharp brown eyes watching him. So what? People were into all kinds of freaky shit — to this day, Suna was 95% sure Oomimi-senpai was into feet. It didn’t mean anything.

He certainly hadn’t caught feelings.

 _Please_.

Suna moved on with his life. Pursued professional volleyball. Got recruited to the EJP Raijin after an excessively successful debut year in Division 2 on the Yotsuya Motor Spirits. In the years since he’d developed an eight minute crush on some volleyball gremlin, Suna had hooked up with plenty of people. Discovered he had a preference for not shitting where he ate and developed a rule about not fucking his teammates — regardless of what Komori tried to convince him otherwise.

Most especially though, Suna had no strong feelings whatsoever about playing the Black Jackals in December after the debut year of a relatively unknown player fresh from the beaches of Brazil. He told himself that the pit of something in his stomach had more to do with the knowledge that he was undoubtedly going to be tooled by fucking Sakusa all game long, and absolutely nothing else.

He’d been doing really good too — not lying to himself per se — just being chill and disaffected like he usually tried to strive for. At least until goddamn “Instagram Influencer” Atsumu had to ruin his life. Suna hadn’t even bothered checking the Black Jackals roster website last summer when the announcement was made. That was how much he didn’t care. So of course, hurricane Atsumu had to sweep in and try to make Suna’s life miserable. What else was new?

Starting last May, Atsumu and his pet narcissism project via social media started featuring a guest star.

**[At the Osaka Aquarium with @Ninja_Shouyou. Someone’s never seen a whale shark before 🦈]**

**[Before and After at Moeyo Mensuke: Bokkun was the only one to finish his giant bowl of 🍜. Someone’s gonna need to carry Shouyou-kun home.]**

**[Cleaning nerds open for business! For the low low price of 5 million likes, I’ll letcha rent out Omi-kun and Shouyou-kun’s maid service. It’s not like the dorms were that bad 🤢]**

**[@Ninja_Shouyou lives up to his rep. Kicked all our asses on the beach ⛱️⛱️⛱️]**

Pictures of the back of Hinata’s head, his face pressed up to aquarium glass or slumped over a table at a ramen place, and the one where he was decked out in an oversized apron and face mask with cleaning supplies tucked under his arms — those did nothing for Suna. Reminded him the small bastard was twee and goofy as fuck.

The last one was a problem though.

Hinata in a tank top and sunglasses, winking at the camera with his tongue out made Suna realize something absolutely awful. In the five years since he’d seen Hinata last, the fucker had the audacity to get hot. And tanned. Fuck.

The only blessing in the hell that was now his instagram feed — because of fucking course Atsumu posted at least once a day with a live video or three sprinkled in — was that @Ninja_Shouyou was an underused account that had fits and spurts of photos. Mostly food and scenery and the occasional cute dog or cat with the caption [Look who I met today!!!]. If Suna had to deal with a whole new account to creep filled with shirtless photos of a tanned Hinata, he might give up the internet for good and go live as a hermit in a cave somewhere.

Or on Kita’s farm. Same thing.

Not that he was still interested in Hinata or anything. It was just weird, changing your mental model of someone from a scrawny, slightly creepy smug shit into a well muscled hot dude.

He felt he’d come to terms with this long distance attraction he had to Hinata. Sure, fine, he could admit it. Whatever. Suna had been pretty sure there was no way Hinata would step onto the court for his debut season anyways, so it’s not like Suna had to worry about heart racing, dead-eyed stares or anything — he’d be fine. Then he pulled out his phone to watch the Adlers v. Black Jackals match back in November and of fucking course Hinata played. And sure, great, he was incredible. And based on match ups — there was literally no one on the Raijin who could come close to keeping up with him, so he’d undoubtedly be on the court in December. Fine. That was fine. Who cares? It’s not like Suna would build it up in his mind over the following three weeks while he counted down the days until he stood across the court from Hinata.

Too bad Hinata strolling out on the court in Hiroshima, flanked by Bokuto and their captain, had Suna’s pulse racing immediately. Good god, he was hotter in person. Suna ended up nearly missing his cue to shake hands, so distracted by corded muscle on Hinata’s arms — and holy fuck, his legs.

For the first time in five years, he felt the real deal eyes Suna had only dreamed of watching him. Maybe he was reading too much into it, but he felt like there was definitely a glitter of amusement to them. Suna’s tongue felt too thick to speak, instead he just made eye contact, sticking out his hand. Hinata gave him a bright smile, all teeth and eye crinkling. “Hi Suna-san! I hope you impress me today.”

If Suna had less self control, he’d have popped a boner right there.

Or later after Hinata sailed over his head a few times, laughing that he should keep up. Or when Hinata executed a near perfect replica of Suna’s tilted spike. Or when he’d dodged Suna’s attempt to tool him. Or a hundred other moments that had Suna’s brain screaming for more more more!

He was as giddy as he ever got after the game — despite their loss, excited to go out for their mini reunion drinks and food; him, Washio, Komori, Atsumu, Bokuto, Sakusa, and Hinata. They may have lost, but Suna was feeling a whole lot more himself and a whole lot less like an awkward tween hoping senpai would notice him. He could flirt, make a few aspersions on how “wordly” Hinata had become during his time in Brazil. They could have a few drinks, and maybe if Suna got lucky enough, he could find some corner to pull Hinata into and they could make out for a bit.

Only the moment they hit their regular izakaya, Hinata wedged himself between Bokuto and Washio at the far end of the table, excitedly rambling off stories and asking Washio one hundred questions. As the evening wore on, that excited fizzy feeling in his stomach soured, leaving Suna grumpy and disinterested in the conversation around him... Not that Atsumu seemed to notice, content to loudly analyze their upcoming match ups and which teams were going to be harder to deal with than others.

At the far end of the table, Washio said something dryly that had Bokuto and Hinata howling with laughter. Suna felt his face do something completely out of his control.

Komori poked him. “You okay, Sunarin?” Suna gave him a flat look, picking up his pint and taking a long pull. Drinking was just making this worse. Nothing more pathetic than a ho-hum drunk, bemoaning missed chances. What? Was he going to go back to his apartment and cry himself to sleep because some scrawny kid grew up and got hot, and wasn’t interested in him? Fuck no.

“He doesn’t like when ya ask him that. It makes him grumpy, Motoya-kun,” Atsumu lurched forward, tossing an arm around Suna’s shoulders, smelling of too much beer and salonpas.

“If you spill your drink on me, I’m going to shave a bald spot into your shitty hair.” Atsumu made a high pitched gasp, clamping a protective hand to his hair as he careened away from Suna, bumping into Bokuto.

“Shouyou-kun, didja hear that? Sunarin wants t’vandalize my best feature!” Atsumu was drunk enough that his pitch was almost wail-like.

Hinata blinked slowly, eyes flicking from Suna, to Atsumu, and then he titled his head. “How can someone vandalize your sets?” Eyes wide, like he was genuinely confused.

Suna snorted, ducking his head away as Atsumu puffed up, gasping in outrage. Komori and Bokuto were both howling with laughter, and even stone-faced Sakusa was wearing a satisfied little smirk.

So Hinata’s casual burns were still a thing apparently.

That ended up being the extent of his interactions with Hinata at the izakaya though, leaving a sour taste in Suna’s mouth. He hadn’t felt this awkward since the moment he’d realized in his first year of high school that he had a big fat crush on Kita — hopelessly unreturned. Wanting to insert himself in conversations that had nothing to do with him. Washio and Bokuto would have been accommodating, but having Atsumu between them meant there was an impossibly loud static field between Suna and the far side of the table.

Fuck, whatever. If Hinata wanted to make it happen, he would have. The small bastard was a hyper-social dynamo who could bend conversation to his will. Despite whatever Suna had thought might happen based on their limited interactions during the game, it obviously wasn’t gonna.

When it was finally time to leave, he couldn’t get out of the iazakaya fast enough.

They walked out, Komori propped up against Washio’s side, Atsumu and Bokuto looped around each other to stay upright. Suna gave a half-hearted wave in farewell, turning to leave. That had been exactly as anticlimactic as Suna had figured it would be. Whatever. It’s not like Suna had expectations—

“Hey! Hinata, where’re you going?” Bokuto’s voice slurred out into the quiet of the snow slicked street.

Suna paused, turned, and found the back of an orange head of hair only a few feet behind him. Hinata had turned to call back, “Hanging out with Suna-san. See ya later!”

Suna could just make out in the dim street lights the familiar confused scrunching of Atsumu’s face, and the inquisitive head tip from Sakusa. Bokuto was the only one in their little group who was unperturbed. “Cool. Room to myself then. Have fun!”

As drunk as Komori was, Suna could see his friend’s mouth fall open, looking like he was somewhere between laughing hysterically and shouting a million questions. Washio thankfully placed a hand over his mouth before either could happen.

What—

Hinata waved back. “Will do!”

What.

Hinata started walking, brushing by Suna with a wink, his head ducking with laughter as Atsumu’s “Haaaaaaa?” rang out through the empty street. Someone shushed him. And probably tackled him before he could come flying at Suna. At least that’s what Suna assumed, given he was able to trail after Hinata unmolested by an indignant Atsumu.

“What are you doing?” His voice wasn’t as controlled as he’d have liked it to be.

Hinata tipped his head to the side, considering Suna, before he shrugged. “I wanted to see where you lived.”

What a gutsy little shit. “Normally people ask if they can come over first, instead of inviting themselves over.”

Hinata hummed, lips curling in an amused-at-Suna’s-expense smile. “Yeah, but I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

Suna sucked on his teeth, annoyed that Hinata wasn’t wrong. He was surprised. He was likely going to have to deal with Komori being annoying as hell during team brunch tomorrow. But Suna would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it — before their game, during their game. After. When he heard that Hinata had joined the Black Jackals back in April... Maybe even when he first got his apartment three years ago.

That didn’t mean the little asshole was entitled to anything.

Suna was trying to think of the best, most cutting retort he could toss at Hinata, when the not so small bastard decided to trip him up. “How’s living in Hiroshima?”

Pleasant small talk was it? “Fine.”

Hinata hummed and nodded, nearly bumping into Suna’s shoulder as they rounded a corner at the base of the hill near his apartment. “Your teammates seem nice. Washio-san was always really kind back in high school.”

Would this be the moment he could segue? Hinata was the one who brought up high school. “They’re alright.” He sucked in a breath. “Hey—”

“And your stadium was nice, is that where you guys practice too?” The hill was sloping up steeper, but Hinata seemed entirely unbothered, breathing as normal as if he was going for a jaunty walk through a park.

“No we—” Suna cut himself off. They were getting close to his apartment and he still wasn’t sure what that meant for how his night was going to go. He’d rather not end it with blue balls. Suna stopped walking. “What exactly are your intentions here?”

Hinata paused two steps ahead of them, putting them at eye level with each other. Hinata turned, and fuck— shit— the predator eye thing had upgraded a little bit. All long lashes and curved lips with teeth that could bite. Suna’s breath abruptly stalled in his chest.

Hinata tipped his head, considering him. “What would you like my intentions to be?”

Always with the fucking answering questions with questions bullshit. Suna sucked in an embarrassingly ragged breath and willed himself not to rock backwards. Or forwards. And also for his dick to not do anything too obvious. “What I like...?”

His swiftly dropping IQ points only seemed to amuse Hinata because his smile slowly became more toothy. “Well, me obviously.” Suna managed an indignant snort at that — he wasn’t obvious about it, fuck off. This only served to amuse Hinata further. “But I’m guessing you want to have sex, right?”

Suna managed a very elegant and coherent, “Uhhhhhhh...”

Hinata turned on his heel, taking a few measured steps up the hill as he looked at Suna over his shoulder. “Thought so~” He sing songed.

Suna was going to wipe that smug, holier-than-thou look off his face, he swore to everything unholy. Hinata wanted to tease him, huh? Suna would show him you don’t fuck around with someone who could easily toss you over their shoulder — smug little shit.

Setting his shoulders, Suna followed after Hinata, reaching his apartment complex near the top of the hill in short order. He gestured for Hinata to follow him inside, guiding him to his main floor corner suite. They both removed their shoes, Hinata politely tucking his under the shoe rack, hanging his bag and jacket in the closet.

Normally when Suna invited someone over he’d offer them a drink, maybe put on some music before he got to business. It was the polite thing to do. There was nothing about Hinata that deserved that level of politesse. Once his jacket was hung, Suna whirled on Hinata, grabbing him by the shoulders and crowding him up against the front door.

Hinata managed to laugh before Suna swallowed the sound with a bruising kiss, pressing his greater bulk up against Hinata, pinning him in place. Slanting their mouths, Suna found an angle he liked, nipping at Hinata’s lip to get him to open up. Hinata did so after making an interested sound in the back of his throat, warm pink tongue sliding against his own.

Goddamned, he was still very good at kissing. Probably better. Fuck—

Suna was just in the process of readjusting so he could pick Hinata up, hands sliding over excellently muscled sides and flanks — goddamned he loved banging pro athletes — feeling Hinata hitch a leg up, looping it behind Suna’s. Well, if he was going to be so accommodating—

At the exact moment Suna reached his hands behind Hinata’s thighs, the fucking asshole bit him. Hard. Causing Suna to rear back in surprise. At the same time, the leg looped behind Suna hooked behind his knee, tripping him as Hinata’s hands came up and shoved Suna in the chest with more force that he would have expected from someone so small.

Suna reeled back, arms pinwheeling in the air. His heels hit the genkan step and he was sent sprawling backwards onto his ass. Grunting as the wind left his lungs, Suna raised a hand to his lower lip where he could still feel the impression of teeth. No blood at least. Suna glowered upwards. “What the fuck was that for—”

It was then that he noticed Hinata’s expression. That same borderline creepy predator light in his eyes. Lips pulled over smiling teeth. He looked like a cat who just cornered a mouse. It was the same exact expression Suna usually imagined when he jerked off— No. Fuck this. Not in his own damn apartment. That was just fucking rude. Suna pushed forward, intending to lever himself up and kick Hinata out of his home. You don’t just knock over your host because of, who the fuck knew with this asshole—

Hinata stepped forward, planting a socked foot on Suna’s chest, preventing him from standing up. Suna froze, staring down at the foot, gaze trailing up the leg and then up and up to the pleased smile on Hinata’s face. His eyes were still doing the thing that sent heat pooling in Suna’s stomach and this all suddenly seemed very unfair.

The foot pressed and Suna felt boneless, allowing himself to be pushed until he was leaning back on his elbows, eyelashes fluttering as he watched Hinata watch him. The foot slid down his chest to his stomach, toes creasing over abdominal muscles that twitched at the sensation. Finally coming to rest near his pubic bone, inches from Suna’s obvious excitement — fuck, maybe Suna was into feet now too.

“Suna-san, I’m going to fuck you. If that’s alright with you?” Hinata eyes were scorching, his heel pressing and he was so close so close so close—

Swallowing thickly, Suna nodded, needing a second to find his voice. “Y-yeah.” Fuck, he was lame. But it was worth it for the smile that bloomed over Hinata’s face. His eyes were still too intense, but he was wearing that pleased little smirk he got when he successfully baited someone with a decoy and Suna had no idea what that meant in this context.

“Good. I’m going to need you to open yourself up for me then, hmm?” Hinata leaned away, taking his foot with him, a pleasant good boy grin back on his face. The sudden change in atmosphere was leaving Suna a little light headed. “How about you show me to your room.”

Suna licked his lips. He didn’t want good boy Hinata, he wanted— “Do you want me to crawl there?”

That did it. Hinata was watching him intently again, eyes flicking over Suna with interest, tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. Hinata leaned forward again, cupping Suna’s jaw, thumb stroking over his cheek. The touch so tender Suna almost flinched from surprise. “We’re going to need to think of a safe word if you want to get into really kinky shit, Suna-san.”

His brain once again short circuited. Did Hinata only know how to operate by throwing curveballs? Did Suna really like it? For fuck’s sake—

“How does ‘Atsumu-san’ sound?”

The name was like getting kicked in the chest. There was not a single person Suna wanted to think about less right now. Maybe his grandmother — for the love of all holy shit in the world WHY—

“What the fuck?”

Hinata was the poster boy for impish delight, looking all too pleased with himself. “Yeah, perfect. If things get too overwhelming you just have to say ‘Atsumu-san’ and I’ll stop. How does that sound?”

Suna pressed a hand over his eyes, feeling his boner wilt a little in his pants. “Fucking awful.”

“Good, so I’ll know you mean it when you use it then,” Hinata beamed.

“You couldn’t have picked literally anything else?” Suna asked, rolling upwards so he was once again looming over Hinata. He didn’t feel much like crawling to his own fucking bedroom now. The mood officially dead. Why had he spent the better part of five years mooning over this bastard?

Hinata shrugged, planting his hands on Suna’s shoulders and turning him around, pushing him deeper into his own apartment. “I wanted to pick something both of us would notice when it was used.” Hinata leaned forward, breath puffing at the back of Suna’s neck, sending goosebumps out from the blast zone. “And something that probably won’t come up in normal circumstances?”

Suna grunted, turning down the narrow hallway that led past his bathroom and into his bedroom. Fucking weirdo. Whatever. “Fine,” He opened his door, Hinata’s hands feeling hot through his clothes. “Are you a lights on or lights off kinda guy?”

Hinata hooked his chin on Suna’s shoulder, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “Lights on. I want to see all of you when I make you come, Suna-san.”

It was annoying how those words alone were enough to make his cheeks flush and heat pool in his stomach again. Had he always been this easy? Or was he just embarrassingly fixated? “Are you always this formal and polite or—”

He didn’t get to finish his question because Hinata abruptly hooked his fingers into Suna’s sweats and yanked them down, underwear and all. He didn’t even have a chance to protest because suddenly Hinata’s lips were on the nape of his neck, murmuring between kisses, “Kneel.”

Well, fuck if Suna wasn’t going to do what he was told. Kicking his feet out of his discarded pants, Suna knelt in front of his bed, feeling Hinata loom behind him. Warm hands pressed into his back, fingers trailing as Hinata stepped around him to stand where Suna could see him. That expression was back, prickling the skin on the back of Suna’s neck. Fuck, he was getting hard again just being stared at like that.

“Where’s your lube?” Hinata asked blandly. Like he was asking if Suna had any milk to drink, or how he was finding the weather.

Suna made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, nodding his head towards his bedside table. “Top drawer.”

Hinata gave a pleased hum, walking over and sliding the drawer open. “Oooh~ so many kinds Suna-san,” He picked up the unopened watermelon lube Komori had given him for his birthday last year, peeling off the wrapper and beading a drop onto his finger, popping it into his mouth. His nose wrinkled. “Mmm, no,” Riffling through for another.

Suna watched him, feeling a weird anxious tangle of anticipation, frustration, and desperation roll in his stomach. This was everything he ever wanted, but also absolutely not how he imagined it. Hinata was kind of shitty, but in a good way. Also bad. Annoying and cute. And why was he so interested in flavoured lube — images flicked through his mind, most of them involving Hinata’s tongue in places that Suna really, really wanted—

Whap. A bottle of water based lube hit him in the chest, toppling to the ground to rest near his knee. Suna watched it go, noticing just how hard he already was. This was getting kinda embarrassing. Hinata laughed. “You were supposed to catch it, silly,” Hinata’s bright smile eased into a lazy grin, heavy lidded eyes raking over Suna. He’d never felt more exposed than this, kneeling on his bedroom carpet in desperate need of a vacuuming, his dick out, still wearing his EJP jacket.

He liked how Hinata was looking at him though.

Hinata crossed his arms, tipping his head to the side. “Aren’t you going to get started?”

“What?”

Hinata’s eyes momentarily stopped staring at his dick like it held the answers to the universe, to glance down at Suna’s knee. Tracking the movement, Suna stared at the bottle of lube Hinata had tossed at him a moment ago. He looked back up, feeling his cheeks flush. “Oh.”

“Get yourself ready for me.”

There was not a single person in Suna’s life who would describe him as a people pleaser. In fact, most people might even say he was actively adversarial in most things. People who knew him best might just say he was kind of lazy and couldn’t be bothered. Point being, Suna had always been the type of person who, when told to jump, he’d shrug his shoulders and say he needed to go to the bathroom instead.

So it was with no small amount of surprise that his hand darted out, nearly fumbled the bottle as he tried to get it open, glancing up at Hinata as he squeezed a substantial dollop onto his fingers. Registered the pleased nod — eyes wide and focused on Suna’s movements. Felt his dick twitch at Hinata’s scrutiny. Placing the lube back on the ground, he slicked up his fingers, thinking.

“And what, you’re just going to watch?”

Hinata bared his teeth in a dangerous smile, before furrowing his eyebrows like he was disappointed. That expression did funky excited things to Suna’s insides, kinda hoping Hinata might come over here and bite him. Hinata blew out a breath, all faux concern.

“I thought you wanted me to rail you?”

Suna’s lungs spasmed a bit, knocking his breath away. His eyebrows were probably doing something embarrassingly uncontrolled based on the look Hinata was giving him. Did he really have to put it like that? Rail? Christ. Suna cleared his throat, fingers slicking through the lube. “Uh, yeah.”

Hinata’s smile was instantaneous, flapping his wrist in a ‘get to it’ gesture. His eyes were twinkling in amusement, but that sharp intent look was back, tongue peeking out in anticipation.

Suna blew out his cheeks, trying to calm the heat burning there as he reached around and traced his own hole. He’d never actually done this with someone watching him before. It was a lot more embarrassing than Suna would have thought, having someone observe his every move, fucking himself on his own hand. Suna wasn’t sure if he liked or hated how those eyes on him were making his dick throb.

“It’s really fucking weird that you’re just sitting there watching.” He grumbled, trying to relax as he entered himself with his middle finger, just to the first knuckle. Massaged.

Hinata took a few steps forward so he was within arms length, staring down at Suna on his knees. Suna felt his breath hitch in his chest as he was forced to crane his neck up to keep staring Hinata in the eye. On his way up, Suna didn’t miss the prominent tent in Hinata’s sweatpants. Oh fuck, he was into this too, wasn’t he?

Instead of saying anything, Hinata’s hand lifted, fingers tracing along Suna’s jaw, delicate and gentle. It was so at odds with how he’d been treated the rest of the night, that the fingers he had working himself open stilled. Hinata tsked at him, his thumb swiping over Suna’s lip. Once, twice, and then Hinata’s lips parted, Suna mirroring him and he felt Hinata’s thumbprint on the tip of his tongue.

Hinata’s eyes zeroed in on Suna’s mouth, tongue darting out as he pressed his thumb against Suna’s tongue, stroking. Like he was a particularly horny cat or something. Hinata bent forward, orange hair tickling against the side of his face, whispered in Suna’s ear, “Don’t stop.”

With a groan, Suna’s fingers began working again, soon his ring finger joining his middle. The angle wasn’t perfect, wasn’t quite right, but he found a slow and meandering rhythm, matched with his tongue on Hinata’s thumb. Hinata’s other hand cupped his face, tracing delicate patterns on Suna’s cheek bones, before he threaded fingers through Suna’s hair, tugging hard.

Suna made an undignified whine — at least he knew he liked that beforehand. He could do with a whole lot less Hinata-based kink discovery, thanks. Hinata gave a pleased hum, scraping gentle fingernails against Suna’s scalp. This felt good and all — amazing really, but Suna could really use a hand on his dick. It was sitting there, untouched, practically weeping, straining for a hand or a mouth or something. Fuck, he’d take some desperate clothes on grinding right now. Anything to relieve the pressure he was feeling.

He reached his free hand around, wrapping around the base, groaning at the brief instant of relief. He began scissoring his fingers inside, calloused hand steady on his cock — he didn’t even get a full stroke in before Hinata gripped his hair almost painfully, jerking Suna’s head to look straight up at him. In retaliation, Suna bit down on Hinata’s thumb, holding it between his molars in a sneer.

Hinata actually laughed — laughed! — in his face. The fucking bastard. The hand in Suna’s hair released, petting soothingly as Hinata actually fucking cooed at him. Suna was going to kill him — hopefully after cumming, but fuck this dickhead. “I want to be the only one to touch you tonight, Suna-san.”

Suna rolled his eyes, again with the ‘Suna-san’, what a fucking weirdo. To demonstrate his irritation, Suna’s jaw tightened, his teeth pressing warningly into Hinata's thumb. In response, Hinata just kept petting his hair, nails tracing his scalp in a goosebump inducing way. His foot edged forward, socked toes brushing the underside of his balls and oh fuck— oh fuck, Suna had a foot thing. He had a foot thing.

In normal circumstances, Suna might have been humiliated by the keening animal sound he made, but watching the glee turn to open mouthed arousal on Hinata’s face was enough to set his fingers working inside himself more furiously, his cock leaking. Without realizing he’d done it, Suna’s mouth opened, releasing Hinata’s thumb. In thank you, Hinata brushed a kiss to his forehead the same moment his foot caressed Suna’s balls. He had the fleeting white hot fevered thought that if he asked nicely enough, would Hinata step on him?

And then Hinata stepped away, leaving Suna exposed, fucking himself with his own damn fingers, the air cooler on his naked thighs without Hinata’s proximity. God fucking dammit, he just whined. His fingers were still working himself furiously, his other hand fisting into his jacket to keep it from jerking himself off.

Hinata was stepping around him, not coming close, walking towards the doorway. Suna looked over his shoulder with a frown. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

Hinata stopped at the doorway, giving Suna a bright smile. “I’m getting kinda hungry. I’m going to check out what you have in your fridge.”

Suna stilled, eyebrows coming down in confusion. “Wha—”

Hinata’s face grew serious, obviously staring at where Suna had buried three of his fingers into his ass, undoubtedly exposed for Hinata to see perfectly from his spot at the doorway. “Please don’t stop on my account. I’ll be right back.”

“W-wait—” But Hinata was gone, disappearing down the hallway. After a second Suna could hear the telltale jingle of bottles that signalled his fridge opening. Hinata was actually for real. He was hungry, so he wandered off to get himself a snack. In the middle of foreplay. While Suna sat here deliriously turned on as he worked himself open for some piece of shit who thought taking a fucking ‘snack break’ in the middle of—

Who the fuck did he think he was?

Who the fuck just bails on foreplay to grab something to eat in the middle of it?

He’d better be fucking grabbing something for Suna too, because he was also kind of hungry now that he thought about it.

Suna started to consider his life choices that led him here, kneeling on his bedroom floor, fingers buried in his ass. An absolute psycho raiding his fridge. Where had he gone wrong? He was just in the middle of figuring out how he could blame this all on Atsumu, when a voice startled him from his thoughts.

“You know it’s better for stretching if you actually work your fingers, right?”

Suna threw Hinata a dirty look over his shoulder, feeling his scowl deepen when he saw what Hinata was holding in his hand. “Are you fucking stealing my chuupet?”

Hinata grinned, waving the fruity jelly tubes in the air as he wandered by and plunked down on the bed in front of Suna. He was about to kick the tiny bastard out of his apartment and out of his life, when Hinata kicked a foot out, having it come to rest on Suna’s thigh.

God fucking dammit and his goddamned new foot fetish. Fuck. His fingers got back to work. This had better be goddamned worth it, or he was going to kill someone. Maybe Hinata. Maybe Atsumu. Maybe himself. Who knows.

Hinata tore the first of three tubes open with his teeth, and Suna took in the colour, making an indignant sound in the back of his throat. “Did you take my last mango?” He hissed, fingers curling almost too roughly inside him.

Hinata hummed, tipping his head back as he squeezed the entire delicious contents into his mouth, not even savouring it. That had been his LAST mango. And mango was hard as fuck to find in the winter months. Bastard! Hinata lifted a pink and green tube. “Mhmm, melon and peach too.”

Suna briefly considered taking his lubed up ass hand and choking Hinata with it, but then Hinata’s foot slid up. The arch of his foot cupping over his shaft in the most toe curling way. Fuck fuck, goddamit. His hips jerked forward involuntarily as Suna gasped. Glaring down at the foot on his dick, and then up at the asshole who owned it — squeezing Suna’s second to last peach chuupet down his gaping maw — once again not savouring it. Hinata purposefully grabbed all the best summer seasonal flavours, hadn’t he?

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re an asshole?”

Hinata’s other foot hooked over the knee of the foot pressed into his dick, adding a delicious pressure that was almost too much. Hinata ripped the melon chuupet open, tongue darting out to taste it, humming pleased as he looked Suna in the eye. Lips curled around the tube and in one big hard suck all the melon jelly was gone.

Too bad for Hinata, Suna was too pissed to find that display erotic.

“You’re one to talk, Suna-san,” Hinata said pleasantly, leaning back to toss his garbage out, curling back upwards easily to stare Suna in the eye.

“You had better be worth it, or I swear to god—”

The wide eyed amusement was gone, Hinata’s face going still, eyes going sharp and Suna felt his heart flutter in his chest. “Based on the way you were eye-fucking me on the court earlier,” Hinata said, leaning forward, fingers wrapping around the zipper of Suna’s jacket. “I can only hope I live up to all your fantasies about me.”

Suna’s lip curled into a sneer. “Oh, get over yourself—”

Hinata swallowed the rest of his retort with a dirty kiss, all tongue and banging teeth, yanking Suna up by the collar of his jacket, unzipping it as they went. Suna nearly stumbled, his legs pins and needles from holding that kneel for so long. One hand still buried in his ass, the other landing on the bed beside Hinata’s hip as Suna was forcefully pulled onto the bed.

The mixed flavour of the all the best types of chuupet on Hinata’s tongue were both comforting and infuriating at once. Suna abruptly tried to pull away, wrenching the fingers out of his hole before Hinata inadvertently broke his wrist. Hinata didn’t let him get far, pulling Suna down on top of him, heels hooking behind his back, arms looped around his neck.

“Fuck, would you stop? I need to wipe my hand.”

Hinata once again laughed, continued trying to pull Suna on top of him. “I don’t mind.”

“I’m not getting lubed up ass hand on my blanket, thanks.” With an irritated grunt, Suna lifted himself, Hinata hooked under him like some sort of parasitic baby koala, and reached for the rag he kept in the second drawer of his bedside table. Hinata made an interested sound as he did it, head lolling around as he watched Suna’s thighs and the arm planted near his head.

“You’re so strong Suna-san!” Suna ignored him, wiping the lubey mess of his hand on the rag he grabbed, dropping it onto the carpet, planting his now almost clean hand onto the bed near Hinata’s head.

“You are by far the most annoying person I’ve ever had sex with.”

Hinata beamed, as if that was something to be proud of, and unhooked his legs from Suna’s waist, planting his feet on either side of Suna’s knees. “Thanks! And I’m pretty strong now too.”

That was Suna’s only warning,before Hinata’s legs pushed as hard as they could, which is pretty fucking hard, to thrust Hinata upwards, still fused to Suna’s neck like his life depended on it. Suna has half a second to careen backwards, otherwise Hinata would inevitably knock one of his teeth out by the speed of his movement.

The end result is Suna sitting seiza at the end of the bed, Hinata in his lap, legs once again wrapped around Suna’s waist — and finally, finally he’s getting some grinding in. Annoying as fuck, but at least this was good. Suna didn’t have to do shit as Hinata worked their hips together, rocking backwards and forwards, up and down, peppering kisses along Suna’s throat.

This is good and all, but after the humiliating display from earlier, he’d actually really like a dick in his ass, all things considered.

“You gonna get naked anytime soon, or is this more of a creepy never nude thing?”

Hinata didn’t even pause in his grinding as his mouth unfused from Suna’s neck. He leaned backwards, still maintaining that slow brush of dicks through the fabric of Hinata’s sweat pants, legs tightening around his waist — and fuck if that isn’t impressive and hot. Just how strong were his thighs? Hinata reached a hand forward, tugging Suna’s jacket and t-shirt off.

“Cool and all, but I was hoping for both of us to be getting naked by now,” Suna tipped his head to the side, schooling his face from reaction at the way Hinata’s heel dug into his ass. “Unless the pipsqueak is embarrassed of his body?”

Hinata stilled and Suna had half a second to think “score!”, before Hinata revealed his teeth in a snarl and whipped off his t-shirt — well, shit, if he didn’t have a really nice chest — dismounting Suna’s thighs, much to his chagrin. Hinata threaded a hand through Suna’s hair again, once more pulling almost too savagely.

“Anyone ever tell you, you talk too much, Suna-san?” Hinata actually sneered at him. Was Suna gonna get bit? He kinda wanted to get bit. Holy shit.

Suna’s smirk is slow and self satisfied. He’s still got it. Pressing buttons, hell yeah. “Sure, but most people like it—” His voice abruptly died. Hinata had taken off his pants.

He had a very nice dick. Very nice. Well shaped. Almost kinda thick. Uncircumcised which is a pleasant surprise. Weighty. Suna kinda wanted to run his tongue down it. Only Hinata was kneeling with his knees bumping Suna’s so his own dick is like, less than a few centimeters away and—

Suna squinted down, eyes flicking between his own dick and Hinata’s. His head jerked up, to see Hinata smirking at him.

“Are you bigger than me?” He’d never considered that possibility before. He had a solid 15cm in height on Hinata. He never would have considered that Hinata had a good 2-3cm on him in dick length.

Hinata lifted his hand, giving Suna’s cheeks a patronizing pat. “It’s not about the size, Suna-san. It’s about what you can do with it.” Hinata gave him that cheeky smile of his, Suna made an indignant noise, and—

Hinata grabbed his hips, pulling him forward so they can grind together, both fully naked _finally, finally, finally_. Hinata tipped his head up for a kiss, and Suna bent down to recieve it, brows still knit a little in the revelation that feels like it shouldn’t have happened.

Fingers curled around Suna’s jaw, wrenching their faces away. Hinata's eyes glittered with amusement as he pursed his lips. Suna only felt dazed. “What—”

“You know Suna-san, I would have thought you’d be a lot bigger.”

Suna stared at him in confusion for a second, until he realized what exactly Hinata was saying. He felt heat and shame bloom across his cheeks and ears, and the anger that curled in his gut abruptly got replaced by a weird fucking excitement that had everything to do with the interested way Hinata’s gaze swept his face.

God fucking dammit. Really. One less Hinata-based kink would be super fucking cool right now.

One that didn’t center around Hinata insulting him too would be super fucking great. Could he go back to the feet thing?

He doesn’t even have a chance to retort, not that he knew what the hell he’d say to Hinata implying his dick is small, before Hinata grabbed him by the hips, pushing him towards his bedside table. “Okay, enough foreplay,” Hinata mumbled against Suna’s mouth. “Grab me a condom.”

Suna wanted to dig in his heels and pout. He also wanted to get fucked to within an inch of his life. Contradicting desires. If that didn’t sum up Suna’s Hinata brain disease perfectly. He leaned back and grabbed a condom, flinging it at Hinata's chest, which he had the audacity to pick out of the air easily. Hinata ripped it open, rolled it on, easy peasy lemon squeezy, and finally, finally they can get on with the main event.

It felt like Suna’s been waiting for hours for this. Years. Five years to be exact.

Without further ado, Hinata grabbed Suna by the hips, turned him around with force, and shoved Suna face down into the bed hard enough that he bounced. He managed a flat look over his shoulder, Hinata knelt between his legs, watching him with a considering light. “And they say romance is dead.”

Hinata’s lip curled in amusement, grabbed Suna at the waist and yanked his hips back into the air, ass out for Hinata to admire at his leisure. “We both know you have no interest in me being soft and sweet here, Suna-san,” Hinata said, eyes dark and appraising, and Suna was abruptly reminded of his poor neglected dick, hanging low between his legs as it throbbed with need.

Hinata’s expression was almost incongruous with the soft gentle sweep of his fingers on Suna’s thighs and his ass. Almost reverent as he checked Suna out, his thumbs hooked on either side of his ass cheeks, spreading him wide and cooing. “You really do have the nicest ass, Suna-san.” And then to really throw Suna off, Hinata bent forward to press a kiss to each cheek and then trailed some soft butterfly kisses to Suna’s lower back that had confused tingles shooting up Suna’s spine. What the fuck—

The bottle of lube clicked open again and Hinata lubed himself up. It’s not a second later that warm, careful fingers circled his hole, swirling around, testing the stretch. Hinata leaned forward, pressing more kisses to Suna’s low back — fuck, he wished he’d thought to douche today. What he wouldn’t give for Hinata Shouyou to eat him out. Get that mean, clever little tongue working elsewhere.

“I think you’re ready. Do you think you’re ready?”

Suna heaved a sigh, grabbing a pillow and shoving it under his head, his hands gripping it tightly. “Can you just fucking get on with it? Or are you going to sit back there admiring—” Suna cut off with a gasp as Hinata buried himself to the hilt in one long smooth motion.

Air punched out of his lungs, Suna tried to focus on regulating his breathing, as Hinata’s hands stroked up and down his back roughly, in the facsimile of a massage. “You good?” Hinata asked, voice rougher than it’s been all goddamned evening. Suna finally found his breath, and jerked his head in a nod — this was a lot more stretch than he’d been expecting — grunting out an affirmative.

“You remember the safeword?” Fingers languidly stroking up and down his spine, like Hinata doesn’t have his dick shoved up Suna’s ass to the hilt. He’d also rather think of literally anyone else than Miya goddamned Atsumu right now.

Scoffing, Suna cast a baleful glare over his shoulder. “Could you not remind me of him right now, with your dick in—”

“Oh good! You remember!” Hinata said brightly, and like he’s playing a volleyball match for all the money, he’s off like a shot. Suna can’t even marvel at how quickly he went from complete stillness to thundering tempo, he’s too overwhelmed by the brutal thrusts.

Suna managed a bone shaking loud groan, muffled into the pillow he clutched for dear life as Hinata hammered into him. He should have known anyone who could look at him like he was the first piece of wagyu at yakiniku would fuck him mercilessly. He’d been quietly determined to be as quiet as he possibly could, not wanting to give the gremlin the satisfaction of knowing what he was doing was having an effect on Suna.

That plan failed within seconds — pitiful mewls, loud groans, and fucking half unrestrained sobs peeled out of his mouth like the horniest MIDI board in the world. To be fair, Suna hadn’t known how big Hinata’s dick was going to be before he saw it, nor had he suspected that at some point in the last five years, Hinata had learned to take what he wanted. And oh fuck, did Suna wanna give it.

Behind him, between thrusts Hinata was murmuring feather soft _feel so good_ and _you look so good_ and _you sound so dirty, Suna-san_ and goddamned hell if that last one hadn’t made Suna want to yell, just so Hinata could continue saying whatever half delirious filth at his ass. 

It takes nearly every ounce of energy for Suna to peek under him, at the snapping of Hinata’s hips, his balls smacking Suna’s, making him want to go cross-eyed. His poor, angry red weeping cock, hanging there neglected. What did his dick ever do to deserve this? When was Suna Jr. gonna get his due?

Gritting his teeth, Suna managed a growled, “F-fucking touch me, dammit.”

Hinata’s rhythm abated only for a second, before Suna could feel him shrug. “Okay.” Next thing Suna knew, his hips were being adjusted, Hinata’s hands slid forward. What— One hand pressed between his shoulder blades, the other gripped his neck, pinning Suna in place as Hinata changed the angle just so.

“What—”

He started pounding into Suna with renewed force, and he had to assume he made a sound of some sort. He’s not too sure — Suna kinda whited out there for a moment. This fucking angle. Every thrust like a shock of static to his every nerve ending erased Suna’s very capacity to think. He’s pretty sure he mumbled a lot of _oh jesus shit fuck_ and some _more more more_ but again, this angle was slowly fucking Suna’s brains out onto his pillow. So it’s hard to know.

The fucking pressure of those hands — he knew he wouldn’t be able to get up if he wanted to. Giving complete control to this fucking monstrous alien behind him felt fucking goooooood. Good good.

The build up from each thrust was slowly starting to crumble and unravel under Suna’s feet. He could feel heat spreading through his limbs. “G-gonna cum.” He managed to mumble into the puddle of drool that had formed on the pillow underneath him. That made Hinata stop entirely, ripping the single most embarrassing sob from Suna’s chest. Oh fuck, did he have to beg? He’d beg if that’s what Hinata wanted. Anything.

The hand on his neck pushed up, threading into Suna’s hair, tugging far more gently than Suna would have expected. The hand that had been squashing his chest into the bed looped around his waist to pull Suna into a kneeling position, listing back bonelessly on Hinata. Still fully seated on his cock.

Hinata’s hand trailed over Suna’s chest, tweaking nipples as he went, fingers dipping between muscles. It took Suna a moment to realize he wasn’t just feeling it, he’s seeing it too, which should be impossible, the way he’s tipped backwards onto Hinata. The only thing in front of him was his headboard and his window—

Ooooh. It’s his reflection in the window, illuminated from the inside so he could clearly see himself, with Hinata’s arms wrapped around him. He didn’t think he’d ever looked so truly and utterly blissed out before.

Hinata nosed his neck, hips twitching forward, making Suna moan. “I wanted you to see too, Suna-san.”

Suna made a nasal querulous in the back of his throat, wondering what exactly Hinata wanted him to see, other than himself. Hinata obviously caught his meaning, smile creasing his flushed face. “When I make you cum, silly.”

And just like that Hinata was moving again, a steadier, less rapid fire pace. Still with enough force for Suna’s entire body to judder with every thrust. It’s as Suna’s about to loll his head back, feeling like some sort of ragdoll sex toy for the amusement of the biggest secret asshole he’d ever met, that Hinata looped a hot, calloused palm around Suna’s leaking cock.

He once again whited out for a moment, watching himself in the reflection of the window lose the tenuous hold he had on his sanity, and maybe even consciousness. Mouth falling open, making some extremely horny animal sounds, watching Hinata’s toothy grin — fucking predator eyes flashing at him in the reflection — Suna lost it. He watched his face go slack just before his brain overstimulated with too much sensory input, pleasurable static wiping out his access to coherent thought.

He was still coming down from his own orgasm when Hinata finally reached his. Suna watched in a detached sort of fascination as a snarl curled on Hinata’s lips, hips jerking once, twice, and then rapid fire succession. That would have undoubtedly stirred something in Suna if he hadn’t spent every last drop of jizz all over his own stomach, chest, and bedspread. Hinata finally stopped moving, chest heaving, forehead pressed into Suna’s shoulder. Hot wet ragged breaths a narrow point of focus for Suna.

He has one last delirious thought that he’d make Hinata sleep on the wet spot side before he collapsed backwards on top of Hinata — no longer able to bear his own weight.

Hinata’s back hit the bed with an audible ‘oof’, Suna flopping on top of him. They lay there just breathing for a good long, however the fuck, Suna didn’t know. He definitely lost brain cells to that orgasm. Suna couldn’t even be irritated by the knowledge that Hinata was a jackass earlier — it was definitely still super fucking worth it. Woof.

Underneath him, Hinata started to wiggle, trying to get an arm free. He finally managed, petting Suna’s arm, his shoulder, neck, hair. It was kinda nice, actually. Fuck, he’s sleepy. That took way more out of him than he thought.

Hinata was pressing kisses to every available surface he could reach. Which was admittedly just Suna’s left trapezius. “Suna-san. You need to get up.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Hinata gave an amused huff, hand stroking through his hair — maybe he would like to be a cat in his next life. That’d be pretty fucking baller. “You need to get up because I’m still inside you.”

Suna grunted, tossing an arm over his eyes to block out the overhead light. He could fall asleep here. It’d serve Hinata right for stealing his best chuupets earlier. See how he liked being manhandled. Suna actually liked it very much, but still. His chuupets.

Hinata was still petting him all gentle and sweet, in spite of the thread of tension in his voice. “Suna-san, you don’t want me to still be inside of you when I soften.”

Suna scratched at his stomach. He could really go for a chuupet now too actually. “What, not your kink?”

“No, because the last time I did that, the condom got lost and we had to go to the ER to have a very grumpy nurse fish it out.”

Fish? The condom? From where— Realization struck Suna like a ton of bricks. With more effort than it should have been, Suna used his leg and arm to lever himself onto his side, freeing Hinata from behind him. The sensation of half-hard Hinata sliding out of him was almost too overwhelming, but Suna didn’t let that show. He flopped onto his back to watch Hinata roll up and dispose of the condom, knick a rag from the drawer, and start the gentle process of cleaning Suna up.

It was kinda nice.

Mainly because Hinata liked to gently sweep fingers over him as he went, trailing kisses here and there, until he got to Suna’s face. Suna squinted up at him, orange hair haloed by the light. There was probably some sort of shitty sun metaphor he refused to make in that sigh. But Suna was tired, and not really feeling it. .

Hinata bent down, placing a loud wet kiss on his nose, before sprawling across Suna in a very haphazard cuddle. Which was also kinda nice. Not that he’d say it out loud.

“I think I prefer you when you’re being an asshole,” Suna said through a yawn. He needed a glass of water. His mouth felt dry.

Hinata lifted his head from Suna’s chest, giving him a cheeky smile. “Awww, and I like you just as you are Suna-san.”

Suna rolled his eyes at him, before deciding it was too much effort to craft a retort and closed his eyes, fully intending to sleep. At some point Hinata’s weight and warmth disappeared. Wasn’t even going to spend the night, huh? Whatever—

The overhead light flicked off, the bedside lamp went on, and Suna squinted his eyes open to find Hinata looming over him with a glass of water and a chuupet. His last peach chuupet.

“I swear to god if you eat that I’m going to choke the life out of you. I don’t care how tired I am. I’ll do it.”

Hinata laughed, holding them out to him. “Your stomach growled earlier and I figured this would be kinda nice.” Suna grunted, swiping the chuupet, more delicately holding his hand out for the glass of water.

When they were settled under the blanket, Suna took a good five minutes to savour his last peach chuupet for the next three months — christ, spring couldn’t come fast enough — Suna flicked a glance at Hinata, watching him tuck himself under the wet spot side of the blanket.

“So you’re staying the night?”

Hinata blinked at him, tipping his head to the side. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No.” Suna blurted, almost embarrassed at how immediate his response was.

“Good, then I won’t.” Hinata gave him a sleepy smile, snuggling into the drool pillow. He was quite the trooper, wasn’t he?

“We gonna do this again?” When did he get so awkward? Goddamned.

“Sex or playing a game?” Hinata asked through a yawn. “Because our next match is in Kyoto in February.” Hinata propped his head up on his elbow, giving Suna a slow smile. “And if you wanna have sex again, all you have to do is ask.”

Suna considered him. All gleaming brown eyes, and bright orange hair and easy smiles. Small. Loud. Volleyball obsessed to the point of being off putting — like Atsumu. Hinata Shouyou should have been the exact opposite of his type. And yet.

And yet, Suna had been harbouring a crush for a good five years on the basis that he was a bit meaner than most people expected. And he kissed better than you’d think. And he was phenomenal in bed. That was a new thing he learned tonight, but goddamned if Suna’s wet dreams weren’t going to center on orange hair bossing him around, making him watch himself cum in his own reflection. Fuck.

“What time do you have to meet your team tomorrow?” Suna asked, picking at his fingernails. Definitely not studiously avoiding looking at Hinata. Nope.

“Bus leaves at 11:30am,” Hinata said, lip curling in amusement.

“Wanna get breakfast tomorrow?”

Hinata considered him for a moment, before levering himself up on his elbows. Suna had the split second horror to realize he’d bungled this right the fuck up — before Hinata leaned over him, giving him a soft and sweet kiss on the lips. No tongue or teeth or anything.

“Sure, I’d love to go on a breakfast date with you,” Hinata said, face crinkling in a smile as he looked Suna in the eye. Suna felt his face flush anew. He really wasn’t usually this easy to read.

Hinata gave his nose a kiss, before snuggling into his spot again, opening himself up for Suna to spoon him. “Though normally you ask the person out on a date before you bring them home.”

Suna stared bemused at the back of Hinata’s head for a few seconds before he scowled. He reached under the blankets to pinch Hinata’s hip. “I didn’t bring you anywhere. You invited yourself over, you piece of shi—”

Hinata flapped a hand backwards, fingers tapping over Suna’s mouth to silence him. “Shhh, shhh, it’s bedtime. Sleep.”

Suna grumbled, adjusting so his arms were looped around Hinata, studiously avoiding the drool pillow. “You’re still a fucking dick,” Suna mumbled into Hinata’s hair.

Hinata snuffled a laugh. “You like~ it.”

Suna had nothing to say to that. He did.

Fucking cute bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> The next morning Suna skips team brunch, ignoring the five million text messages from Komori and Atsumu. Instead he takes Hinata to his favorite breakfast joint near his place. @Ninja_Shouyou becomes an account full of pictures of food, scenery, cute animals, and the occasional photo of Sunarin, scrunching up his face, trying not to smile for the camera. He fails. 
> 
> Come yell with me about HQ! at my writing twitter: [@boomturkeyao3](https://twitter.com/boomturkeyao3)


End file.
